Predators and enemys
by Vitani the steamed bun
Summary: Ok, Finally I wrote more! This chapter is better than the last one! 7th chapter*
1. Revalations

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP

"The battle is over! The battle is over!"

"The winner is, the cougar team!

        "hmph"    "pushovers"

A shadowy figure smirks in the cockpit of one of the winning zoids.

" So the Ultimate Greenknight won again, huh?"

                        "Yup, I reckon that theres the fourth battle they've won this week."

                         "That zoid is really somethin', I don't why the dang pilot keeps the Ultra wolf on her team though."

                        " You'll pay for this!!!!" yelled the leader of the speed team as they drove away into the setting sun.

                        " Wow your zoid is realllly amazing, you beat six of the command wolfs all by your self!!!!" A squeaky voice yelped with admiration.

                        "Shut up, Kasumi, you beat one of them."

                        The non-hurt, pale-tan haired girl quickly snapped her mouth shut. Looking up at the two moons in the early evening.

                         A light glimmer shone off of the purple Jager armor as a sleek liger roared out victory.

                        A small zoid with golden armor and a set of  assorted arsenals stood shaking on a trailer platform as dust swirled around it from the dessert road. A slightly larger zoid stood next to the Ultra wolf. It was clear and pristine. Almost crystal like. It was thin and had long gold claws and teeth. It carried no armor and wasn't armed.

                        " We're close, I can feel it. After all this time searching, I will find you, Bit Cloud and the other Ultimate X , Liger Zero.  

                        " Bit….,  I'm gonna kill youuuu!!!!" An agitated Leena stopped in the doorway and looked around with devil eyes. No one was in the room except Jamie and Brad, who were watching TV.

                        " What happened now?" asked Brad in his usually brooding voice while leaning his head back over the couch.

                        All of a sudden a doughnut appeared in front of Leena's  face and started to swing back and forth.

                        "looking for this?" a familiar spoke in Leena's ear.

                        With a swift turn Leena sped around and punched Bit directly in the stomach.  He dropped the doughnut and fell forward. Leena caught the doughnut in one hand and walked away." Next time you'll know better. Hmph"

                        The door closed behind her. "Hey!" The door opened and Leena came storming in " Bit!! You didn't tell me this doughnut was stale!!!!" Brad and Jamie sweatdrop.

                        "Ok, team this is  battle mode 0982 I want Bit, Brad and Jamie out there.

                        "Docc, why meeee?" Jamie questioned.

" Because Leena doesn't have a zoid ever since the tournament, remmmember?"

"Ohhhh…." Jamie complained.

" reeeaaaaddy" Brad yawned.

" Why's everyone so tired?" Leena questioned.

" You and Bit chased each other till 4:00 am last night. And threw old zoid parts in the hangar for three hours" Brad agitatedly said.

"hehe" Bit and Leena both put their hands behind their heads.

Big sweatdrops appeared on the backs of the heads of the other team members.

                        Beep Beep Beep Beep

                        "huh?" everyone turned around as Dr. Toros  turned on the video cam.

                        "This is the ZBC, your battle has been canceled. The Lightning team has been attacked."

                        " That's weird." Bit stated as the screen closed.

                        Later Bit and Leena were watching TV( not fighting over the remote for once) .

                        " Yesterday a battle commenced with the Cougar team against the Speed team. The Cougar team won with a strange zoid known as the Ultimate Greenknight. Shelly Kent here, and I have tracked down that strange zoid and it's pilot for an interview."

                        " Can you describe this zoid for us and tell us where you got it."

                        The screen switched over to an annoyed young girl with long, green hair.

                        " Fine I'll tell you….This is a liger and it's the Ultimate achievement in speed and flexibility. It can go 300 km per hour without any modifications. It has armor that is interchangeable."

                        " What's this purple unit?"

                        " This is the Jager."

                        "Ahhhh…… Doesn't the Liger Zero of the Blitz team have that unit? only it looks different and it's blue…."

                        The Greenknight let out a loud roar and the team members drove away leaving the reporters in the dust.

                        Bit was speechless. he never seen a zoid like that and was surprised how much it was like the Liger Zero.

                        The Ultimate Greenknight reminded her of Bit. She was thinking why all night and found herself dreaming about Bit. ****


	2. Discoveries

            ( The first chapter the characters were a little off because I was thinking about DBZ while typing it ;)

"Hello Bit" Leena smiled at him the next morning.

            "Huh?" Bit watched Leena as she strode to the table and sat down next to him.

            " Hey Bit" Jamie exclaimed " There's an article here about that weird zoid you told me about last night.

            " Let me see." "Geez, that girl's hot…."

            Leena snuck up behind him and gave him a ticked off look.

            " Ahhhh!!!!" " Uhhhh…." 

            "Leena you're sure acting different this morning…." Brad said underneath all three of them while holding the newspaper up.

            She then jumped up and stormed into the kitchen.

            "It has pictures of the battle"Jamie stated. "That zoid is all blurry."

            "hmmmm     there's definitely something strange about it."

            " Great observation Doc." Jamie sarcastically replied.

            "Don't worry about it guys" Bit stated.

Later they were eating breakfast.

            "This is great Leena! Thanks" Bit smiled

            " It's not for you Bit, You can't have any!" Leena yelled.

            " Ohhhh…." Moaned Bit.

            "Great news team! We've got a battle today! Against a team of Command wolfs!" " And I got Leena a new zoid!"

            " Wow Doc! You actually bought Leena a zoid?!" Jamie asked.

            "Actually, no. Harry bought it!"

They all sweatdrop as Harry appears behind Dr. Toros.( I looked it up)

            " But I picked it out!"

They all moan and Jamie says " Ohhhh, Doc"

            They all walk to the hangar after breakfast to see Leena's new zoid.

            "Doc where did you get that?" Jamie asked dumbfounded. They all stared up at the shiny new Elephander.

            "I thought the only one was owned by the Backdraft group." Bit said to the doc.

            "Well I found another one!" Dr. Toros said happily.

            " Where did you find this?" Leena questioned.

            "Well….ummmm…."

            " Spit it out!" Leena yelled.

            The doc hesitated and fiddled with his fingers then quietly said " The black market."

            " What!" they all yell in unison. " It looked so cool I couldn't resist!"the doc said back. They all sweatdrop.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

            " The area within a thirty mile radius is a designated zoid battle field. Only warriors and authorized personnel are aloud. Danger, all others must clear the area at once! Danger! 

Battle mode 0982! The Blitz team versus the speed team! Ready    Fight!"

The warriors charge at each other one on one. "I'll take the white command wolf, It must be the leader. You take the other three!" Leena tells them on the video com. " right!" the others yell.

            "Let's see what this thing can do." Leena says in the cockpit of her new zoid. "hhmm, dad equipped it with lots of arsenals, so it should be just perfect for me." "hahahahahhahahah!" Leena laughed in her crazy way while firing aimlessly. The command wolf quickly dodged her fire and started to charge at the Elephander. " What? I used all my amo up?" " What else can this thing do?" Leena was so distressed in blocking the command wolf, she kept pressing different buttons. Finally an energy shield popped up.The cw was knocked back and Leena moved forward and crushed it. "Yeah!" An explosion then caught her eye She turned around and saw a cloud of smoke. When it cleared there was a bright orange cat with seven deadly blades standing  in front of a pile of rubbish. Two howls sounded and the judge started to speak. BEEEEEEEEEEPPP " The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is the Blitz team!"

            "Geez this rooaaoad isisisi bumpy!" Kasumi yelled over the noise of the two screeching zoids. " It doesn't matter! We have to get away from those foxes!" the green haired warrior yelled. There was a pack of eight fox zoids chasing them down the road. The truck turned sharply around a corner and the leader shot it. Kasumi was just getting into her zoid and jumped off the trailer when it got disconnected from the truck. "Greenknight!" The other warrior yelled back. But to her surprise the zoid was running right beside the truck without a pilot. The girl jumped out and onto one of zoid's stabilizers just as the truck crashed into a canyon wall. She climbed into the cockpit and told Kasumi to use her booster cannons to get away from the foxes. They got some time and reached a cliff. The Greenknight started right down it but the wolf hesitated.

            " What are you waiting for Kasumi?" "It's really steep I can't!" Kasumi said. " Yes you can just come on!"

            "Ohhhh….ok" "eehhhh" They swiftly started down the mountain and were hidden by a thick forest. The foxes came charging down just as fast. When they were gaining up on the wolf and the liger, A shot rang out and four zoids were fallen. Three of the others stopped and looked for where the shot came from. They could see nothing and soon they were down too. Kasumi then turned around and fired at the last zoid. It was down instantly. Chi-cho's liger had found the zoid that had helped them and swiftly leaped up the cliff. A red gun sniper stood in tail sniping position and when the pilot turned around she was surprised to se a crystal liger with green armor standing in front of her.

            " What's your name? And why did you help us?"

            " hmmmm you want to know huh? The strange pilot replied

            "rrrrrrrrrrrrrr" " Fine I'll tell you, my name is Naomi Fluegal. Of the Fluegal team. And this is my team mate, Leon Toros." All of a sudden a red blade liger appeared from behind the trees. 

            "Nice to meet you two." Chi-cho said.

"That's a pretty impressive zoid." Leon stated. "Thanks yours is cool too."

Naomi then said "We're going to come with you kid. You could use some help." "Thanks, but I don't need it." Chi-cho replied. "We're coming." Naomi stated. "Uhhhh"

Then a gold armored ultra wolf came over the edge of the cliff. "Do have anything you guys need to take with you?" Leon asked. " Well our truck got blown up by those custom foxes, but I bet our stuff is still in tact."

" Fine we'll take your stuff but you can pilot your zoids while we drive."Naomi said. "Why?" a squeaky voice asked.  " We have no room on our trailer."  "Oh" Chi-cho and Kasumi both said.

            Later that evening they were off the cliff and stopped in a diner to get something to eat. " So why are you guys traveling?" Naomi asked. Chi-cho started talking with a far off look."It's been mine and the Ultimate Greenknight's dream to find an opponent worthy for us to fight. One day we saw a zoid battle. The blitz team was fighting. We noticed something about the Liger Zero. It was different from the others. It seemed it had more potential than them. Then I realized it was an Ultimate X." She was whispering by this point. "Now we are on a quest to find the Liger Zero and Bit Cloud to fight them." They were all listening intently but Chi-cho wouldn't go on. " I see." Naomi said. " We'll help you."

"Bit! Where did put my cookie!" Leena yelled as she chased him around the hangar in the hover cargo. " Ahhhhh!!" 

" Well at least Leena's back to normal. " Brad stated as he and Jamie were sitting in the middle of it all.

That night Leena found herself dreaming again about the aqua-eyed, blonde.   


	3. friends

            ( This chapter's really short.)

"It's really hot today" chi-cho said once the weary travelers stopped to take a break. Beep Beep "Huh?" "Hey You guys!"  "What?" Leon asked.  " I got a message from the battle commission." "What does it say?" Naomi questioned. "Someone's challenged me to a one on one battle. It's someone with a super-modified Pteras." "Oh, what time is it supposed to be?" asked Naomi. "It's….Huh? five minutes..from..now?"

            Chi-cho then jumped down from her zoid's cockpit. "I guess I better use the blade unit."  "Ok…." Said Kasumi.  "I'll go mobilize it."

            Two minutes before the battle was supposed to start, a crystal liger with dark green armor stood on the battlefield. It's head was mostly covered with the high-density alloy unit. It's legs were lightly covered but it's back supported about five tons of the armor and two medium sized blades. One on each front shoulder folded against it's body facing backwards. The zoid's tail was extremely long and had an arrowhead ending much like the Liger Jager, only gold. The Greenknight had a large cannon mounted on it's back too.

            "Ready Fight!"  A black Pteras soared in at full speed and almost knocked the Greenknight over, but it dug it's claws into the ground and stayed firmly planted. The Pteras then turned around and started to shoot at the liger. It dodged the fire but was hit once knocking the cannon off its back. "That's it." Chi-cho said. The Ultimate Greenknight then extended its two blades to the side and charged forward right when the Pteras came close to the ground again. The blades started to glow as Chi-cho yelled in unison with the liger's roar "Deadly Laser Slash!" The zoid leapt off the ground as the Pteras was totaled. BEEEEPPP "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is the Ultimate Greenknight!"  The liger's cockpit opened and Chi-cho jumped up with her fist in the air. "Yeah! We're the best!"

            "If we ever have to fight that zoid, we'll be goners." Leena stated as the battle ended. "Ahhh, don't worry about it." Bit said while finishing his milkshake. " It's probably just a fluke." "Yeah like all the battles you've won." Brad retorted. "Hey!" Bit yelled back. "Me and Liger are the best! That's why we win! We don't need luck!" "I doubt it" Brad replied. "What's that!" "Guys! Calm down! If we come across that zoid we can't be fighting eachother!" The doc said. "hhmmmm" When they left the diner doc announced that their next battle would be against a team of iron kongs. "Great! This will be another opportunity to show off my new zoid!" Leena exclaimed.

            "Chi-cho, tell me something, how old are you and where the heck did you come across this zoid?" 

            "Naomi, I'm fourteen, and one day I was wandering around in the Ultra wolf….andI….and..I.."

            "Yes?!"

            "I just found it OK!" Chi-cho then tilted her head down and looked at the cold ground solemnly. 

            Naomi got up and walked to her truck then got out a laptop. "Hey I found something!" 

            "Huh?" chi-cho looked up to the truck. "What s it?" "It's the wearabouts of the Blitz team right now!" Naomi yelled back. "Let me see." Chi-cho said as she walked up to where Naomi was sitting.

            "Naomi why are we playing these games with them?" Leon asked. "What do you mean by that?!" Kasumi questioned.

            "I'm sorry. We know where the Blitz team members are. I'm one of their friends." Naomi explained. "And I'm Leena Toros' brother."

            "Why'd you lie to us?" Chi-cho asked. "We didn't know what your intentions were, but now I trust you, Chi-cho." "What about me?" The small squeaky voice asked. "Like I said, I trust you now, Chi-cho." The green haired warrior's eyes started to water and she lightly smiled. "Thank you, Naomi." "Do you hear that Greenknight? We're finally going to meet our greatest opponent yet!" A light growl came from the crystal cat, glowing dimly in the night. "hehe"

            "It won't take us long to get there. About six hours." Naomi told them on the video com. "Ok"

            "Ok team, our battle is in two days. Bit I want you using the Jager unit. I'm going to buy more amo, because SOMEBODY used it all." A small laugh came from Leena. "I should be back tomorrow." 

            "Bye Doc!" They all yell as he takes the hover cargo. 

            Six hours later Jamie is looking out the window and sees a familiar truck drive up. "Hey guys Naomi's here. And some strange zoids." He tells them over the intercom. "What?!" "Naomi's here?" Brad says to himself hopefully. They all rush outside and stop in amazement. "It's that zoid." Bit whispers. Suddenly Naomi and Leon step out the truck. "Naomi Leon? Hi!" "Hi Leena!" "Hey Brad." "What's with those zoids?" Bit asked. The cockpits open and the two pilots stand up. "We're the cougar team!" Chi-cho says. "I'm Chi-cho and this is the Ultimate Greenknight!" "And I'm Kasumi and this is the Ultra wolf." "And in the name of the moons we shall punish you!" They all sweatdrop. (except for Kasumi. sorry I couldn't resist)

            Later the four other zoids are in the hangar and the three teams are standing in front of them.

            "Chi-cho, Is this the….the….zoid that has been in the news lately?"

            "Your Bit Cloud aren't you?" Chi-cho whispered. They all look at her. "Yes.it is the zoid."

            "Oh"


	4. enemys

            That night Leena was about to make dinner when Chi-cho walked into the kitchen. "Um, Leena, could I make dinner for you guys? Since your offering us hospitality and…." "Ok…."Leena replied with a light smile.

            Bit, Jamie, Brad, Naomi, Kasumi and Leon were all watching TV when Leena came in. 

            "I thought you were making dinner?"

            "Chi-cho's making it, Bit"  "Oh, can we trust her?"  "There's something about her that makes me feel that I can trust her" Leena said to them. "She's a nice kid." Naomi said.

" I don't like this show. Who's got the remote?" 

            "I think Bit has it, Leena" Brad said.

            "Bit!! Give that to me!!" 

            "Wha?!! Hey that's not fair! I didn't do anything!!"

            "Oh yes you did! Give me that!"

            Leena chased him around the room and then into the hallway. As they were nearing a corner, Leena jumped out and tackled Bit. He landed face first and the remote flew out of his hands, hitting Harry directly in the face.

            "Harry, What were you doing in here again?!" Leena yelled at her admirer with a bandage on his nose.

            "Leena darling, I just came here to protect you from himmm." Harry explained while pointing at Bit.

            "Well, don't ever do that again!!" Leena yelled while Jamie laughed hysterically.

            "Dinner's ready!!"  "Oh!" "Let's go eat!"

            When they walked into the room they were stunned to find heaping plates of Sashimi, Calamari, Rice, Bao-zi  
(Chinese for steamed buns :), noodles and other mouthwatering things. 

            " Wow Chi-cho, why didn't you tell me you were such a great cook?" Naomi asked with a hunk of the savory food in her mouth.

            "Thanks"

            Leena was yelling at Harry and Bit while they were stuffing their faces because they ate the last of the Sashimi, and Brad was flirting with Naomi.

            " Hey you guys." 

            "What is it Jamie?" Leena asked after dinner.

            "Tomorrow's battle. We're going up against five iron kongs."

            "So" Bit said

            "We only have four warriors. We need someone else."

            "I'll help." Chi-cho blurted out.

            " You don't have to" Leena said.

            "I will."

            "hhhmmmm….ok"

            "Thanks Bit"

The next day Dr. Toros returned two hours before the battle. 

            "Hi team! It will take us an hour to get to the battlefield so let's get moving. Huh? Who are they?"

            "Dad, this is Kasumi and Chi-cho, Chi-cho's going to help us in the battle."

            Dr. Toros then thought "_That's the pilot of the mysterious Ultimate Greenknight, I'm sure of it."_

            He then smiled and said"Ok. You need to temporarily register as a team member though."

            "What's that unit?" Leena asked Chi-cho once they got to the area where the battle was going to take place.

            "This?  This is the quill unit. It has high-density fibers that charged particles run through, which makes it more flexible. The armor runs all the way down the tail and has six spikes on each leg."

            "Oh…." Leena said as she looked up at the dull orange colored armor.

            "Why don't you put any arsenals on it?" Chi-cho didn't answer, she just looked away with a solemn expression on her face.

            Leena felt bad and was about to say something but instead closed her mouth and looked up at the sleek zoid._"How could such a zoid exsist?It still reminds me of Bit though, even more now."_

            "Leenna, are you still alive in there?" A familiar voice broke her out of her trance and she spun around.

            " Bit Why do you have to sneak up on me?!!"

            "hehe, just don't want you spacin' out out there." He then turned back to his zoid and walked away.

            Leena looked from Bit to the Greenknight over and over with a concerned expression on her face. "oohhhh…."

            BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  "The area within a twenty mile radius is a designated zoid battle field. Only warriors and authorized personnel are aloud entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once! Danger!

            Battle mode 0982. The Blitz team versus the smoke team! Ready, Fight!"

            None of the zoids would charge. Four of the iron kongs started to move forward but a black one stayed behind. Each one had a large buster cannon mounted on its back and eight other large arsenals.

            "You guys fight those four, I'll get the black one" All of a sudden the iron kongs stopped. They lifted up two flaps on their backs and revealed ion boosters. They all started to move very fast and formed a circle around the warriors.

            "I don't think you'll be able to Bit!" Leena yelled over the video com.

            The Ultimate Greenknight and the Shadow fox quickly found where they were and attacked two of the iron kongs. They were put out of commission. The circle was then broken and Leena charged at one of the zoids. Jamie flew up but was quickly shot down and out of commission. The iron kong revealed a blade and chopped off the Elephander's trunk while the last standing one knocked the shadow fox out. Bit and the Greenknight were charging for the small black iron kong.

            "I can handle this one stay out of my way Chi-cho!"

            "No you can't! This is the zoid that killed one of the members on the xaviers team!"

            Bit had a surprised look on his face as he thought it over. "I can handle it!"

            The Greenknight was knocked out of the way as the iron kong charged. Leena had just defeated the two iron kongs when she saw what was happening. The sight of the iron kong triggered a thought in her memory. She remembered the news about the warrior that was killed and fear was the only thing that shone in her eye. That instant thunder rang out in the darkened sky. As Leena was charging the zoid came at the Liger Zero. Its fist had six spikes on it and came into the Liger faster than it could detect it. The hit came in direct contact with the cockpit, Bit screamed as one of the spikes stabbed him.

            "Bit!!!!" Leena yelled in horror as she watched the glass shatter. Her whole body trembled violently and she jumped out of the cockpit. Passing though the electricity that was around the Elephander's trunk. She landed next to the Liger Zero and made her way to the cockpit. She tripped and fell over everything that was on the ground. She found Glass and blood everywhere. As she dragged Bit out the electricity around the Liger started grow from the rain. Leena was again shocked. She stumbled and collapsed next to the Liger Zero as rain poured on her and the blood stained body. 

            "Hey Leena! Get out of the way!" Chi-cho screamed as she was trying to fight off the iron kong.

            Suddenly a shot rang out and the Elephander exploded. At that instant the Liger started to glow and slowly got up.

            "h..huh?"

            It gave a soft growl and knelt down. Leena struggled to get her and Bit onto the middle of the booster cannons. 

            "ok….lets go liger"Leena wearily said. The Liger stumbled then ran back to the hover cargo.     

A final growl was sounded and the Ultimate Greenknight slashed through the iron kong.

            BEEEEEEEEEEEPPP "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is the Blitz team!"

            Chi-cho panted hard then ran back to the hover cargo leaving the shattered zoids behind.


	5. healings( corny title)

            ( What I mean by clear for the Ultimate Greenknight is what tape looks like when it's bunched up.The UG is light gray and the outside layer is clear. If you look at the fine lines you can see through them.)

The moonlight dimly faded off of gold armor then sunlight reflected brighter and brighter until it faded away in the distance. Jamie was looking out the window, watching the zoid run from the rising sun, when he heard the door open. 

"Come on Jamie, Doc said we have to start on the repairs to our zoids now.

" Ok, Brad."

About twenty minutes later they went to eat breakfast. 

" So how are the repairs coming guys?" Dr. Toros asked.

" The Liger was surprisingly easy to repair, we're almost done with our zoids, but the Elephander is in bad shape." Jamie replied.

Brad then questioned "Where are we going to get another Trunk part?

They all then sighed.

" The jager armor still needs major repairs too." Jamie stated.

Suddenly the door opened and they all turned around. The other members of the Blitz team were speechless to see a blonde, aqua eyed warrior standing in front of them.

" Geez, I feel like I got hit by a truck." Bit said while he stretched. "What happened? Why are you guys stari..ng..at..me….o..k….  Hmmmmm." He then scratched his head and sat down. Bit leaned against it hard then winced and bent over, holding his side. "Owwww..what happened? And what's with this bandage?" He said while lifting his hands off his side.

"Bit, don't you remember the battle?" Dr. Toros asked. 

"Yes, but not what happened.."

"You were punched by an iron kong. It shattered the cockpit and stabbed you."

Bit had a surprised look on his face. "That black iron kong! I remember it. The punch, it came so fast, I didn't see it. I only realized what happened when Liger was falling…."

There was silence for a moment.

" Is Liger ok?"

            "Yes." Jamie replied.

            "Leena saved you." The doc told Bit.

            Bit had another surprised look on his face. He listened intently as Dr.Toros told him what happened after he was knocked unconscious.( from the pain) When he finished, Bit put his head down and thought it over.

            "It's my fault she's in pain. How could I do this to her."

            Dr. Toros was surprised by Bit's words. Bit then slowly got up and walked to the door, his head down the whole time. He slid it closed behind him and walked down the hall. Not to his room, but to Leena's. When he quietly slid the door open, Chi-cho was walking towards him. 

            "What'd you come in here for Bit?" She asked him.

            "Uhhhh…."

            She smiled lightly then said "Kasumi's gone into town to get medicine that heals electric shocks."

            "Ohhhh"

            Chi-cho walked past him and into the hallway. Bit walked up to Leena's bed and kneeled next to it. Leena was badly cut in different places, but then he noticed, so was he. 

            " Don't do it! No!! Bit!!" She started to move around and shake as she yelled in her sleep.

            " It's ok Leena, it's ok." Bit said as he lightly shook her.

            She then shot up and yelled " Where's that iron kong! I'll get it!"

            "shhhh….calm down Leena." Bit said as he gently pushed her back on her pillows.

            "Bit, your ok." Leena said as her eyes started to water and she smiled at him.

            Bit smiled back and then Leena yelled " Don't ever scare me like that again!"

            Bit laughed lightly and then they both smiled at eachother again.

            "Get some rest." Bit said. Then he got up and slowly walked to the door. He stopped there then said" Thank you for saving me." Leena smiled again then laid back down as Bit closed the door.

            He suddenly stopped at the sight of Dr.Toros, Brad, Jamie and Chi-cho.

            "Hehe" Jamie and Brad laughed with an evil look. Bit drew back with his arm in front of him.

            "Now, that wasn't very romantic" Chi-cho said agitatedly 

            "If only you'd kissed her…." Dr. Toros said in a sly way.

            "Hey!!" Bit yelled, ticked off.

Two hours later Kasumi was already back with the medicine and Leena was feeling a little better. Her and Dr. Toros were discussing how to replace the Elephander's trunk in the hangar while the others were fixing up their zoids. Bit was figuring out how to fix the jager system. 

            Jamie walked up to Bit and looked at him sitting on the ground staring up at the totaled armor. "It will probably take us two weeks to get it on line again if we fix it within the next two days."

            "Perhaps I can be of some help."

            The two warriors looked behind them at the green haired girl who was staring up at the armor. Chi-cho grabbed some tools and climbed up into the mess. 

            About an hour later the armor was almost restored and Chi-cho was waxing it. Jamie, Leena and Bit were staring up at it with their mouths wide open. Bit dropped his drink and then Brad and Naomi came up.

            "Wow. It's really looking better, Chi-cho." Brad said

            "Great job."

            "Thanks guys." Chi-cho smiled as she said.

            She then jumped down and started to walk back to Dr. Toros. Brad, Naomi, Leena and Bit followed her, but Jamie stayed mouth wide open.

            " I finished the armor doc!" She called to him from the doorway. He was disturbed from his model building and broke another piece.

            "Ohhhhh…." He moaned as he slumped down.

            "Hahahahaha….uhhhh….sorry doc!" Chi-cho said as she put her hand behind her head. Big sweatdrops appeared on the heads of the others.

            "Ahemm" Dr. Toros coughed and stood up. "Yes chi-cho"

            "I finished the armor."

            "Ohhhh! Great! Let's see!"

            Dr. Toros followed the five warriors to the hangar and soon joined Jamie. Kasumi then came up and was about to speak then stood by the others staring at the two. Big sweatdrops appeared at the back of their heads. Then Harry bust in "Oh Leena! I came as soon as I heard what happened!"

            The six warriors then sweatdropped.  

( It's not really romantic yet, But I'm not done yet.)


	6. victorys

(note* what I mean by sweatdrop is when they fall down. I know it's wrong, but I don't want to go back and change everything. When I say that sweatdrops appear, I mean that….umm..sweatdrops appear. This one's short cause I was tired. )

            The next morning Dr. Toros called everyone to the tactics room.

            "Ok team, tomorrow we have another battle, It's against the Pumas team. I want Bit, Brad and Jamie out there. He said with everyone gathered in front of him.

            "I've never heard of them.." Bit stated. He blinked twice and looked into thin air while thinking, his arms folded across his chest.

            "They're one of the toughest teams in class S" The doc said to them. "It's a days drive to the battle site, and it's supposed to be hidden."

            About two hours later, Chi-cho was sitting in the hangar, her eyes darting back and forth trying to keep up with an agitated Leena and a scared Bit.

            "Give me back my doughnut!!!!"

            "I won't give it to you!!" Bit yelled back as he ran with the doughnut in his hand. He then took a bite and Leena's eyes widened. "Bit!!!!" she then sped up.

            They were nearing Chi-cho, when Leena finally caught up with Bit as he finished the doughnut.

            "Ahhhhh!! Bit!!!! You ate my doughnut!!" Leena yelled with devil eyes as she faced him and swung her fist in the air.

            As they were arguing, Chi-cho giggled lightly. Leena and Bit stopped talking and looked at Chi-cho.

            "What's so funny?" Leena asked lightly.

            " You just love each other so much."

            Instead of arguing back they had a surprised look and put their fists down and after a while started to walk back. Sweatdrops appeared on the back of Chi-cho's head as she watched them walking. They soon started arguing again and the hangar echoed with their voices. Chi-cho smiled and laughed again.

            The next day they were at the battle site. Brad, Bit and Jamie were looking for their opponents as the judge started to speak.

            "Where are they? I don't see anybody and there's no place to hide in this dessert."

            "I can't pick anything up on my radar Bit." Brad said.

            "Do you think they forfeited?"

            "No you guys the judge is about to start the battle."

            "The Pumas team versus the Blitz team! Ready, Fight!"

            The shadow fox and the Liger Zero Schneider were looking around, keeping their guard up as Jamie circled above them. All of a sudden the ground in front of the Shadow Fox and Liger Schneider shook.

            "Whhaattss happenningg?!" Jamie (who had just landed near the others) yelled over the video com.

            "It's the enemy." Bit said quietly while standing ready to fight.

Suddenly in a spray of sand that speckled the sun, two shiny zoids jumped high in the air. They landed without a sound about three meters away from the hole. Liger Zero growled as the three warriors looked at the strange zoids. 

            "I've never seen those before." Doc said as he looked for data pertaining to the zoids. "They're cataloged, but those two are the only ones. They were custom built."

            The two golden brown zoids shimmered in the sunlight. On their heads there was a black stripe on each side of the nose, going down then curving back to the ears. ( ???) It ran along their backs and each leg was black at the bottom. The silver claws and short teeth seemed to glow.

            "I'm Karina." Said the pilot of the slightly gray zoid over the video com.

            "And I'm Julia"

            "We are the fierce Pumas!" They yelled in unison.

            Bit bared his teeth and then Brad talked to him on the video com. "Weren't there supposed to be three zoids?"

            Bit looked over to the hole. "The other one's probably in that hole!"

            "hmmmm" Brad said as he smirked and looked at the hole.

            "Alright let's go!" Bit yelled as the Liger charged forward.

            It lunged at the more golden zoid. It quickly dodged him as the pilot said "You'll never hit an Agility Cougar!"

            "ahh!" Bit yelled as Liger fired at the zoid. It once again dodged its fire. It ran forward with booster cannons and striked the Liger.

            Brad was having less trouble with Karina. The shadow fox and the gray agility cougar kept firing at eachother and were evenly matched in swiftness.

Chi-cho sat in her zoid's cockpit in front of the hover cargo, her keen eye catching everything that was happening. She was about to push the video com button, when another zoid jumped out of the hole.

"Darn! Too late!" Chi-cho said as she clenched her fist.

The zaber tiger fired a plasma cannon blast at each of the opposing zoids. They each barely dodge the fire. The Liger Zero was thrown back as the cougar once again striked it. A plasma blast that almost hit Julia gave the liger enough time to get back up. As the golden cougar was recovering, the pilot was surprised to see an orange liger coming at her zoid.

            "Buster Slash!" Bit yelled as the liger sliced through the golden agility cougar.

            "Ahhhh!!!!" The pilot screamed as her zoid was falling.

At that moment Jamie fired at the Zaber Tiger and it was quickly out of commission. "Haha!" The wild eagle laughed as he circled around the fallen zoid.

"No! Ben!" Julia yelled from the cockpit of her zoid. "Poop!"

The shadow fox then quickly got under Karina's zoid and hit it with a strike laser claw.

BEEEEPPP "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is, the Blitz team!"

"Yes!" Bit said as the Liger roared out victory.

Chi-cho smirked in the cockpit of the Ultimate Greenknight as the zoids were coming back to the hover cargo.__


	7. ummmm.... I can't think of one

I didn't like my last chapter, it sucked! I'm probably going to change this story because I've wandered too far off my original storyline. Sorry I haven't been writing for a long time because I've been practicing for the Midwest talent search( sat's), plus lots o homework:) for those of you who care. Oppppss! I forgot about Leon in the last few chapters!! Oohhhh….poopie…….. Well, here's chapter 7  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
After the battle with the Pumas team, in the early evening, Chi-cho was outside of the hangar cleaning her zoid (which was armored with the purple Jager unit) when Bit came up. Chi-cho jumped down from the ion boosters then turned her head.  
  
"Huh? Hey Bit." She said while looking at him.  
  
" This zoid is so strange, and it has one of the same armor units as the Liger. But it's formed weirdly." He thought while looking at the Greenknight.  
  
"Bit?"  
  
"Hmm" he was brought back to reality and looked at Chi-cho. Bit thought for a moment then said "What's with the tail armor?"  
  
Chi-cho smirked while looking at her zoid. "You'll just have to wait to find out." She said while closing her eyes the walking to the other side of the UG.  
  
Bit lowered his eyebrows while he watched her walk away Then turned around, looked back again, then walked off toward the hangar.  
  
That night, everyone ( including Leon), except Dr. Toros was in the tactics room when Dr. Toros came in.  
  
" Hey guys, we just got an invitation from the zbc to a class S ball."  
  
They all turned around and looked at the Doc.  
  
" It's for all class S teams and it's going to be on a giant floating satellite above Zi."  
  
Naomi turned her head back around and said while closing her eyes " Class S huh, guess that means we can't come."  
  
Leon then went into the same position as her "guess so."  
  
Brad then said "Too bad."  
  
In two days Bit, Leena, the doc, Jamie, Brad, Chi-cho and Kasumi (they're class S too.) were taking the elevator up to the main floor.  
  
"Yess, this is Great! Harry's not gonna be here!" Leena said happily while clenching her fist.  
  
They all looked at her weirdly and she was about to say something when the elevator stopped and the doors opened to a grand glass room of elegance, lined with plants and red carpeting. She shut her mouth as they looked around the beautiful room.  
  
"I didn't know there were so many people in class S." Bit commented.  
  
Later, Bit and Leena were mingling with the other warriors, and Brad, Doc and Jamie were pigging out on the lavish piles of food. A tall figure was darting behind the plants searching for someone, Leena.  
  
About an hour later, Leena walked away to a glass balcony thing separated from the main floor by a glass wall. She leaned on a banister and sighed while looking out to the brightly lit planet. She was surprised to hear a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
She turned her head and looked at the person behind her.  
  
"Yeah" she said quietly while smiling and turning back to the nighttime planet.  
  
He walked up to Leena and put his arm around her.  
  
She turned towards him and stared into his aquamarine eyes. "Bit I…."  
  
"Shhh" He put his finger on her lips then they slowly started to lean in towards eachother.  
  
At that moment Jamie, Brad, the doc, Kasumi, Chi-cho and Harry found them. (Jamie, Brad and the doc had been looking for Bit and Leena, the cougar team had been looking for the Blitz team and Harry was following Chi- cho and Kasumi to find Leena.)  
  
The Blitz team ducked behind the ferns in front of the balcony, Chi-cho and Kasumi went behind the ferns on the other side of the door. Harry walked up then when he saw Bit and Leena ducked behind a fern next to the Cougar team. His eyes widened at the sight of his love and his rival connecting in a kiss. His bottom jaw trembled then he stood up.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Well that was a weird chapter, I'm gonna do a sequel to this story when I'm done. It's going to have a lot more action in it too…..  
  
Tiddlypippsky  
  
::Pilots a Lightning Saix off into the rising sun:: 


End file.
